Waking Up In A Strangers House
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: When I fell asleep on his desk, I surley wasn't expecting to wake up here... ByakuyaxOC


I sat upon a small, grassy hill, underneath the cherry blossom tree. I shivered as the cold fall wind nipped at my cheeks, making me shiver slightly. Though that stopped when I felt something soft being placed upon my shoulders. Looking up I saw the man that I was trying to get out of my head. My captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You will get sick, if you do not dress properly." He said in a stoic tone. His eyes staring straight in front of us, looking out into nothing.

I felt my cheeks burn a bit from this kind act and it took all I had to not stutter like an idiot. "Thank you, Captain."

Byakuya looked down at the small girl, noticing the pink on her cheeks. He dismissed it from his mind, telling himself it was nothing more than the cold turning her cheeks that rosy color.

"Rangiku is having her annual birthday party this weekend."

My head turned to look at him and I had a smile plastered upon my face. That lightened my mood, and for that I was truly thankful. "Really? That's great, are you going?"

He remained quiet for a moment before replying. "No. I am merely a messenger. She asked me to pass along the invite to yourself and Renji."

"Oh. I see. May I ask why you are not going? Were you not invited?" I asked a bit curiously.

He turned his gaze from before him down to me. "I was invited. I see no reason to go to something as pointless as a party. Therefore, I have no interest."

He turned away and began to walk off. "Excuse me; I have a meeting I need to attend."

He went along his way and I wrapped the blanket he provided even closer to me. My long black hair had been frozen from the wind, so now every time it brushed against my cheek, a cold chill would run up my spine. This was a feeling I did not like very much, so I got up and began my way back to the office. Hoping it was warmer in there than it was outside.

"It's so different between us when we aren't bickering. It's actually kind of nice." I mumbled to myself.

As I was walking I began to seriously think about my feelings for that man. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I failed to notice that I was already at the office. I gave a long sigh and slid open the door, finding Renji slaving over paperwork that was stacked to the ceiling.

"Aww, I see you have quite a bit of work to do there Renji."

He took his eyes from the current paper he was working on and let them drift to me. I could see his tiredness so I thought I would help and give him a break. I pulled up a chair to where I was on the opposite side of the desk, picked up a pen, and began to help him through the never-ending mountain of paperwork.

A few hours had passed and I noticed that the last rays of daylight were slowly fading away, turning the sky to a mixture of pinks and yellows. I knew for a fact that Renji had been here far longer than I so I thought it only to be fair to cut him a break.

"You know Renji. I can finish this up. You can go home if you want to."

He didn't object. He lay the pen down and gave me a thankful smile, then headed out the door.

"Well, I better get started. I have like fifty papers left."

Another few hours had passed when the daylight hours completely faded, letting the night time take its turn. I was down to about the last few papers when I felt sleep trying to overcome me. I fought it as much as I could but like I thought, I was losing miserably.

Though before I was totally out I thought I heard someone open the door, and I could of swore I felt myself being lifted up.

I thought I was in a dream so I just went with it. I was tired, and I didn't care. This person carried me for a few minutes before I felt them lay me down on something. My tiredness was finally getting the best of me but before it entirely consumed me I felt something soft being placed on my forehead. Whatever it was, it was soft, and kind of wet, but it made have a smile before the darkness consumed me entirely.

**The Next Day**

I woke up feeling the suns warm rays upon my face. Rubbing my eyes slightly, I began to sit up on the very comfortable and very fluffy bed. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed two things. One, this is not my house. And two, these are not my clothes.

I raked my fingers through my black hair in an attempt to try and get rid of my bed head. I got up, my legs a little wobbly at first, and then went to take a look around.

"Where am I? This is defiantly not my house."

I slid open the door and when I did a wonderful smell filled my nose. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I followed the delicious scent. I know it probably wasn't the smartest move but hey, who's really that smart when they first get up.

It was strange. I walked down the never ending hallway and not a soul could be seen. I came upon a small arch way, that's where that wonderful smell was coming from. I poked my head in and saw someone cooking what looked to be like a huge buffet of breakfast foods. So, being the nice person I am, I decided not to interrupt and slowly began to back away.

When I had turned, I bumped into something rather soft and started to slowly fall backwards. Unable to catch myself, I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and gently pull me back up into a standing position, as if I would break if moved to fast or hard.

I lifted my head up and stared into the eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki. My captain, friend, and possibly even crush. But not even I was sure of that.

"B-Byakuya? Is this your house?"

He gave me a small nod before pressing his hand on the small of my back, leading me further down the hallway.

"Why am I in your house?"

We turned a corner and continued on our way. His hand was still on my back and a strange tingly feeling was starting to form in my stomach. It felt as if there was a million butterflies fluttering about, trying to get free.

"You fell asleep on my desk last night. I do not know where you live, and it would be wrong to just leave you. So I did what I thought was best. I brought you to my manor so you could have a soft bed, bath, and breakfast."

We stopped in front of a door and he slid it open. Steam erupted and hit my in the face, warming it slightly like the sun had done earlier.

"You may take a bath here. I will have a maid bring you a spare set of clothes while yours are being washed."

I walked in slightly and was about to close the door before I remembered something I wanted to ask him, so before he could disappear in the maze of hallways, I walked back out quickly.

"Byakuya. I have a question."

He didn't bother turning around nor did he speak a word. He merely turned his head to the side, giving me his attention.

"You weren't the one who changed me last night was it?" I asked embarrassed.

His eyes closed, and he let out a small sigh. "No. I had one of the maids do it. I am not the type of person to take advantage of an innocent woman." He turned his head back and began walking to where ever it was he was going.

I watched him until he turned the corner, then I went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Walking over to the tub, my mind was filled with countless thoughts.

_Why in the world is he being so nice all of a sudden? I mean, if it were Renji he would probably would have just woke him up right?_

I turned the knob and let water stream out through the slim faucet. I got it as hot as I could stand before stripping off the sleeping kimono I had on and lowered myself into the tub slowly. It stung at first, but once I got use to it, it relaxed my muscles and I felt the stress gently rolling away, like the bead of water rolling from my body. I began washing my hair as my thoughts once again ran through my head.

_I wonder if I offended him in the hallway. I don't see how I could have? Maybe he's sensitive to subjects like that? I mean, I didn't accuse him of anything and oh great! A perfectly good bath has just been ruined by my thoughts of him! Wonderful, I already feel the stress coming back. _

I let out a huge sigh and continued to wash my hair, and body. I got the towel that resided beside the tub and wrapped it around my damp body. I looked around for the clothes the maid was supposed to bring. I found it on a small table and I must say it was very nice. It was pure white, with elegant flowers climbing up the side and down one sleeve. Once I had it on, I brushed my hair and went to find Byakuya. I felt bad, and thought I had offended him so I went to apologize.

I followed his spiritual pressure to what I guess was his room. I knocked lightly and was responded to with a come in. I walked in and was a little struck by how he looked. He wasn't in his normal uniform. He was in a more comfortable form of clothing. Like what she was wearing. He was sitting on the window ledge staring outside at the cherry blossom tree he had in his yard.

"Is there something you need Hana?"

I walked a little closer before lowering my head, guilt suddenly taking over me. "I came to say I'm sorry. Sorry about earlier, when I asked you if you were the one who changed me. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

He got up and walked over to me, standing dangerously close. I felt him place a finger under my chin, raising my head so he could look me in the eyes. He placed his other hand on my waist and started to lean closer. I involuntarily closed my eyes and met him half way as we both took in the moment of a soft and sweet kiss. He pulled away for a short second before pulling me close, in a warm hug.

"Forgive me." He whispered into my neck, his breath sending shivers up my spine.

I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck before smiling. I placed my hands on both of his cheeks before standing on my tiptoes and giving him another soft kiss, startling him slightly. I pulled away and gave a small laugh as I noticed the blush upon his cheek.

"There is no need to forgive."

He smiled kissed me on the forehead. "You know what this means right?"

"Ummm...we live happily ever after?" I asked.

"That too, but this means I get to wake up like this every morning from now on." Smirking at the mere thought of it.

I laughed at him and gave a nod. "Yes...yes you will."


End file.
